Sub Vesus Dub
by Allerne
Summary: Ok we all know that the dubs are bad and now the Sailor Senshi of the Outer Solar System have been thrown into the dub of the S season
1. Chapter 1

Authors note- This is a sub and dub story so I may get a bit confused with calling the dub names by the real names for things.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 1 pm and Amara and Michelle were standing in a field, there was a hill behind them that was close enough to hear what they were saying

"Amara we need to gets the Death Busters"

"Yes we do, cousin, because they are horrible and evil"

A violin begins to play in the background and flower petals fly when Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn appear when Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru appear

"What the fuck" Setsuna and Hotaru say at once

"Hotaru-chan don't say that again" Setsuna told Hotaru

"I'm confused we were just at home and I was angry with Haruka for flirting with another girl again a few minutes ago then we got thrown into a warp hole and now we are in the past fighting the Death Busters again?" Sailor Neptune said confused at what was going on "and why do those two look just like Haruka and myself"

"WHAT DO YOU MEEN COUSINS MICHI IS MY GIRLFRIEND WE ARE LESBIANS!"

Amara and Michelle turn around and look at the real senshi "OMG IT'S THE SOVERIGN OF SICLENCE!" The dubbies ghasped

"The what?" The real ones said and Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka all look at Hotaru "Do you mean the-"

The director of the dub appears out of no were with a sign which reads 'the following word cannot be heard because it involves religion and everyone knows religion is evil'

"MESSIAH OF SILENCE! MESSIAH! MESSIAH! ME-SSI-AH!" The real outers all yelled at the top of there lungs to be heard from behind the large sign

"and what do you mean girlfriend, and who is Michiru, do you mean Michelle my cousin"

"You all must die" Trista who just appeared said to the real outers.

"You evil imposters" Michelle said

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama why does the fake Michiru-mama sound like Usagi-san's Mama

"I don't know Hotaru, I just don't" Haruka answered Hotaru

"Uranus Star Power"

"Neptune Star Power"

"Pluto Star Power"

"There not doing what I think there doing are they" Setsuna said

"They did...they said star power...and it worked" Hotaru said

"HENSHIN!" Michiru said

"Uranus Cristal Power"

"Neptune Cristal Power"

"Pluto Cristal Power"

"Saturn Cristal Power"

"MAKE! UP!"

After the Senshi and Scouts were transformed the battle began to begin

"So what do we do now?" Dub Sailor Uranus whispered to Sailor Neptune in her high pitched voice

"We introduce our selves now" Dub Sailor Neptune told her

"We can't say our introduction from the ground" Dub Pluto looked at two very high pole and pulled dub Neptune to them and the two climbed up the middle two

"You are heart snatchers which are evil I'm Sailor Uranus" Dub Uranus started

"You people are with the Soverign of Silence and must be destroyed I'm Sailor Neptune" Neptune continued

"You impostering Sailor Scouts can not be forgiven" Sailor Pluto concluded

"WE WILL KICK YOUR BUTTS!"

The_ real_ Sailor Senshi stared at each other before thinking of what to do about the _'Scouts'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review, I'm going to eventually move to Stars and make what the dub would be like(I'm skipping over SuperS because it wasn't good...and there were no outers, and the manga was better)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon no matter how much stuff I have bought from every medium of it.

I also want to point out that this was no written to tick of dubbies, it's because I'm bored and (currently) sick and need something to do and mocking the dub is easy and fun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That is probably the single worst introduction I have ever heard" Sailor Uranus said annoyed by the horrible introduction and the fact that it was done by someone who looked like the amazing and sexy her.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TO ANY BETTER!" Dub Uranus yelled at her "AT LEAST I DON'T LIKE OTHER WOMEN...mostly that is occasionally I did flirt with Moonface and Mina kind of that one time"

"We will show you what a real introduction is" Real Uranus told the high piched Uranus "And yes I like other women Michiru is my girlfriend and I love her"

"Haruka..."Michiru whispered slowly

"You know this isn't a very dramatic place for a battle introduction, it's not high enough" Hotaru told them

"We will climb the other poles to introduce ourselves then those are high enough" Haruka told her daughter

After climbing up to the top of the other poles (besides poor Hotaru-chan who even using her glaive couldn't get to the top of the smallest one by the time Haruka started her introduction) they used there better introductions

"Invited by a new Era I am Sailor Uranus appearing elegantly"

"Invited by a new Era I am Sailor Neptune appearing gracefully"

"Invited by a new Era I am Sailor Pluto appearing umm...damn sexily"

Hotaru even after the others finished didn't have time to get to the top so she said her's from the near top trying to hold on "Invited by a new Era I am Sailor Saturn appearing ano...cutely"

"What are we suppose to say now Haruka" Setsuna said

"First can one of you either help me or wait for me to finish climbing this pole" They waited a bit for Hotaru to get up the pole "YOU WILL DIE!" They all said

"That was soooo much better then ours the small one couldn't even get to the top in time" Amara said sarcastically

"What is a new Era anyway it makes no sense" Trista told them

Angrily Haruka yelled "LETS JUST FIGHT ALREADY!" Haruka and the others jumped down from the poles as did the dubbies "URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

The real Uranus dodged it "WORLD SHAKING!" Her's actually hit and sent the dubbie flying across the ground "That's how a real attack is done as we are better"

"Haruka we are perfect but we don't need to point it out to them"

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!" Trista yelled at the top of her lungs

"Silent Wall" Hotaru defended Michiru from the attack

"Deep Submerge" Michiru attacked the dub Neptune

"Neptune Deep Submerge" Michelle attack Setsuna and missed.

And after that a free for all began between the outer senshi and the outer scouts until the point were it hurt to move so the seven lay on the grass in pain

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- and that's basically chapter 2 out of...I don't know how many really it could be out of 4 or out of 100, thank you for the reviews. And I'm sorry it's a bit short..


End file.
